Change Me
by Mystique Fox
Summary: When Cutler Beckett meets a young woman, Sylvia Parker, everything for him changes. But can his love for Sylvia overcome his love for power? Rated T for some suggestive material that comes later and action violence. Angst/Adventure/Romance
1. Chapter 1: Cutler

Alright, this is a fanfiction about Cutler Beckett and my original character Sylvia Parker. I own nothing of Pirates of the Carribean or disney, yadda yadda yadda..... Rated T for some suggestive material that comes later, but no lemons at all. This includes angst, romance, and lots of adventure! I really hope you enjoy this, rate and comment! More chapters are to be posted soon!

Chapter 1: Cutler

Sylvia looked into the mirror at her own reflection. Her honey auburn hair seemed to glow in the pale sunlight that dripped through the curtains, painting into her light blue eyes. Quite frankly, she didn't care for her appearance, but others seemed to love them. Her skin was pale, but it had some color to it, and her lips were a constant light red. It's not that she looked sickly, but that beauty you would find in a concrete statue of an angel. She finished putting up her hair in a curled ponytail, placing in a silver clip for a finishing touch. As she stood up, she heard someone call from downstairs.

"Sylvia, are you ready yet?"

She immediately recognized the voice as her father's voice and smoothed out her dress, which was a very elegant deep red. The corset top was tightly fastened, and low enough so she could wear a choker. She rushed out of her bedroom, taking the folds in her hand as she came down the stairs where her father stood waiting at the front door.

"You look lovely," her father complimented in his lovingly deep voice. He looked her over, pleased with her appearance, "now, if we don't hurry we'll be late." He declared with a curt nod, taking out his pocket watch. Sylvia nodded him and followed him outside, where a black coach awaited.

The driver opened the door for her and her father, assisting Sylvia up into it. She sat across from her father, looking off towards the floor as the carriage took off with a few short clicks from the driver. It was silent for awhile, until Sylvia lifted her head to look at her father.

"Why do we have to go to another one of these parties?" She asked curtly, taking out a red fan from her sash.

"I've told you this a thousand times Sylvia," her father answered, "the East India Trading Company is very powerful, and if you want to make a good impression, then you must attend all of the events."

"But isn't this the 13th one we've gone to this year? And it's only March," Sylvia declared, giving her fan a wave in front of her face, "I'm nearly nineteen now and I'm old enough to decide whether I want to go to a stupid party or not." She turned her head to look into her father's eyes, her eyes now a dangerous cobalt.

Her father paused slightly, seeing to be a taken by his daughter's sudden outburst. "Yes," her father finally retorted, "and you were supposed to marry at sixteen, and that hasn't happened yet, has it?" He raised a thick brow, his green eyes glinting slightly. He wasn't a tiny man, and he could intimidate even the best British soldier.

Sylvia looked away, furrowing her brow as she took the fan to hide the expression on her face. It wasn't like she didn't want to marry, she just hadn't found the man yet. All of the men her father had tried to throw at her were much to snobbish and arrogant, she wanted someone with a backbone, and quite frankly one who didn't wear more make-up than she did.

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of a large, white manor, where dozens more carriages waited outside. The driver strode up to the door and opened it with a bow, assisting Sylvia out first and then her father. They both walked up the many steps to the entrance, where a man wearing a blue suit stood waiting with his hands behind his back. His dark brown hair was tied back, and many scars were apparent on his face.

Sylvia watched him wearily, his gray eyes looking over her hungrily and a smirk permanently painted on his face.

"Ah, good evening Mercer," her father greeted with a nod.

"Lord Parker, how nice to see you," Mercer greeted in a snake-like voice, flashing an eerie smile at the two. His eyes then flitted to Sylvia, who coward back slightly. "And Miss Sylvia, welcome."

"Thank-you," Sylvia answered, her voice filled with suspicion. She had never liked Mercer, not in the least. Every party she seemed to go to, he was there. He always had that same look on his face, like he was searching for a target.

Mercer then moved aside, flourishing his arms for the two to go inside. Sylvia followed her father inside, but not before she glanced back at Mercer, who was still eyeing her in that same way.

"Mercer scares me…" Sylvia whispered to her father, "there's something just not right about him…"

Her father raised a curious brow, laughing slightly as he looked over to her. "Now, now," he whispered, "Mercer is a fine man, he's been with the Beckett's for as long as I can remember."

Sylvia shook her head and whipped out her fan once more, looking around at the many guests that filled the ballroom.

"Go have fun," her father smiled to her joyfully, "I'll be chatting with Lord Beckett, you do know he has a son, Cutler is his name I believe." With that he walked off towards a tall gentleman wearing a blue suit and a powdered wig.

Sylvia crossed one of her arms over her stomach and began fanning herself one more. Cutler? She had never heard of him.

-------

Cutler was leaned up against a wall, holding a glass of red wine. Her stared off boringly at the many guests taking up his home. He took one slow drink, not letting his eyes waver away from them. How dare they come and take over his home? He hated them, all crowding around his father like flies, trying to get whatever they could out of him. They just wanted money and status, and he just wanted attention.

"Enjoying yourself, Cutler?" mercer smiled, approaching the young lord.

Cutler swallowed his wine, empting out the glass and setting it down on a passing tray.

"Yes, it's so much fun watching others talk," Cutler rolled his eyes sarcastically, "watching them swarm like buzzards around my father…" He growled lightly, glaring off int eh direction of the crowd.

"Then why don't you participate a little bit?" Mercer suggested in his slick voice, leaning down so he was at his height, "Strike up a conversation with one of the ladies or noblemen."

Cutler took another glass of wine from another waiter, and took a drink from it, looking off at the guests one more. "No thank-you Mercer, I'm perfectly fine right her-" Cutler paused when his eyes rested on a young woman in red, fanning herself slowly.

Mercer raised a curious brow at Cutler, who seemed to be in his own little world. He looked in the direction to which his gaze was so dangerously focused, and smiled when he saw that it was Sylvia.

"Ah yes," Mercer smiled greedily, "Sylvia, Lord Parker's daughter." Cutler snapped out of his trance for just a moment, turning to look at Mercer.

"Sylvia," Cutler repeated, glancing back over at her, "is that her name?"

Mercer nodded, realizing Cutler had missed everything he had just said.

"Yes, Sylvia Parker," Mercer repeated, "nearly nineteen."

"Is she married?" Cutler inquired curiously, his gaze still looking her over.

"No," mercer sighed, "Though her father has been trying to throw many young lords at her for quite some time. Why don't you go over and talk with her?"

Cutler looked at Mercer, his face dumbfounded. "Me?" Cutler breathed, "but what if I saw something, what if I do-"

"Just go," Mercer interrupted as he nudged Cutler forward, "you're a young man of nineteen, and you can handle one woman."

Cutler nodded as he began to walk towards Sylvia. He couldn't believe he was doing this, his heart was pounding in his chest. No other woman had made him feel this way before, it was a strange feeling.

-------

Sylvia sighed out of boredom and continued to fan her face lazily. It was dreadfully tiring here, no one to talk to, and nothing to do. A few men had already tried talking with her, but she knew they were only interested in one thing. She was about to walk off when she spotted something from the corner of her eye, a young man making his way towards her.

He wasn't very tall, well he was taller than she was, and wore a powdered wig and a red suit. His skin was light and something about his hazel eyes seemed to entrap her. She shook her head and sighed, another one. She started to walk off when she heard him speak.

"Hello," the man greeted coolly as Sylvia turned around to face him. She brought the fan to her face, covering half of it sheepishly. "I couldn't help but notice you were standing here by yourself. I'm Cutler Beckett." He then held out a hand for her, and she eyes it suspiciously.

Out of curiosity, she took it gently and he brought it up to his lips and kissed her soft skin. She blushed deeply, though countless man had done this before, something about his kiss made her warmer. This must have been the man her father had mentioned, and she had to admit he was quite handsome.

"Sylvia Parker," she answered with a smiled, "nice to meet you, Cutler."

"Likewise," Cutler responded, leaning back so he was standing straight again. He released her hand; blushing slightly noticing he had been holding it still. "But it would be even nicer if I could see your face."

Sylvia realized that she still held the red fan up to her face, fanning in a rhythm. She hurriedly tucked it away in her sash, embarrassed by the fact. "Sorry," she answered sheepishly, looking off towards the floor.

Cutler thought she was even more beautiful in person. After she put her fan away, he could see her sea-blue eyes and her faint smile. She looked like one of the angels that was painted on one of his fathers' many paintings, she was just too perfect to be real.

"There," Cutler smiled, "you shouldn't hide a lovely face like yours."

Sylvia blushed again, looking back up at Cutler.

"So how did you find e in this crowd?" Sylvia inquired curiously, a faint smile across her lips.

"Oh, that's easy," Cutler nodded, "you're wearing my favorite color."

Sylvia looked down at her red dress, smiling slightly. "Oh, mine too," she giggled sweetly.

Cutler laughed with her, realizing it was becoming easier to talk to her. He didn't know why red was his favorite color, there was something just very alluring about it, and it did look fantastic on Sylvia.

"So I suppose you do have some good taste," Sylvia remarked slyly, "Cutler."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cutler grinned, edging closer to her.

"Oh nothing," Sylvia sighed, looking off towards the floor as she turned away slightly, "It's just that every other man I've met are so…fake." She had a hard time finding the word, but that was definitely it.

"And I'm not?" Cutler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," Sylvia murmured mysteriously, turning her back on Cutler.

"So now you're just going to leave me hanging?" Cutler asked as he approached Sylvia his lips close to her ear.

"I guess," she answered casually, whipping out her fan once more.

"Fine then," Cutler whispered into her ear, "but I won't allow to be hung for too long."

With that, Cutler put his hands behind his back, turned and walked back over towards Mercer. He did love a mysterious woman.

--------

Sylvia began to fan herself as she watched Cutler leave from the corner of her eye.

"Charming," she muttered to herself as she began to think. He wasn't half bad, better than the ones she had run into in the past.

As the party ended, Sylvia's father met up with Sylvia and guided her out.

"So," he began, "how was your evening?"

"Uneventful as always," Sylvia sighed without looking at him.

"Ah, but I saw you talking with Cutler," her father stated with a grin, "any interesting words exchange between the two of you?"

"No," Sylvia growled, "nothing in particular."

"Nice boy, isn't he?" her father nudged on as they were helped into their carriage.

"Yes, very polite," Sylvia sighed, "better than those other scum you have thrown at me."

"Those were not scum, they were very-"

"Rich," Sylvia finished with a disgusting hiss, "they were rich. Is that the only reason why you want me to marry? So the two of us can be swimming in wealth? That's the only reason why you brought them to me." Anger was the only thing that was on her face as she looked away from him.

Her father looked away, slightly ashamed. "That's not it," he sighed, "I just want the best for you, that's all."

"Then stay out of my love life!" Sylvia barked, raising her voice enough so her father shook slightly. "I'll find a man that I love one of these days, without your help."

Her father's eyes were wide with shock, and he remained speechless for a few moments. After a few breaths, he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Fine, I will." He answered abruptly.

After that, they exchanged not a word the entire trip back home.

-------

And there it is! ore chapters are soon to come :) Please rate and comment, all feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Parting

Alright, chapter 2 is here! Next chapter is coming soon as well :)

1 Year Later…

Sylvia roamed the streets of London looking in nearby shop windows. She held a white lace parasol above her head, matching the sky-blue dress that adorned her. She slowed down to look at a pair of shoes in a window when she landed into something hard.

"Oof!" She said, falling back slightly, but not falling. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" She apologized quickly, until she saw it was a man who she had run into and he turned around.

"Sylvia?" the man questioned as he looked her over, "is that you?"

Sylvia felt her lips curl into a smile when she immediately recognized his face, and looked the rest of him over. "Cutler," she nodded, trying to contain her excitement, "I think I am."

She looked over his face; he hadn't changed much in one year. He was now adorned with a blue naval uniform, telling her that he had joined the navy, or had taken his father's place.

"The East India Trading Company?" She guessed, looking over uniform, "did your father drag you into the business?"

"He might have," Cutler smiled, "you haven't changed much, have you?"

"No, and apparently you haven't either," Sylvia answered, "so why are you in town anyway?"

"Business," Cutler responded, "right now I'm waiting for Mercer…speak of the devil." Cutler sighed as he watched Mercer leave a nearby store, carrying a bundle of letters. He approached the two, that smug look still across his face.

"There, finished," he declared, handing the letters to Cutler, "Now-" Mercer started to say, then noticed Sylvia.

"Nice to see you Miss Parker," he greeted, an eerie smile forming on his lips. She smiled back uneasily, then looked back at Cutler.

"Well, I better get-"

"Wait," Cutler broke, "I'm going out to sea tomorrow."

"For how long?" Sylvia asked, a bit shocked that he had brought this up now.

"Months…years," Cutler dragged on, "I'm doing some surveying for the company in Africa."

"Oh," Sylvia said simply as she looked towards the ground, "be careful, you know, pirates and all…"

"I will," Cutler nodded. He gave Sylvia a quick peck on the cheek, but let his lips hover over the spot for a few moments, taking in her scent. He brought his head away and walked off, Mercer trailing behind him.

Sylvia blushed and touched the spot where his lips had met her cheek. She gazed out at him and watched him go. Her heart wanted to follow him, and she only wished for him to come back.

-------

"What was that all about?" mercer asked curiously as he ran up beside Cutler.

"Nothing, just ran into her," Cutler shrugged casually, "actually, she ran into me."

Mercer raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you haven't developed feelings for Miss Parker?"

Cutler's heart began to pound in his chest. "Mercer," Cutler responded coolly, "I don't have feelings."

"But that kiss on the cheek," Mercer pointed out, "and I suppose that had no feelings with it?"

Cutler whipped around and glared at Mercer. "I can have my father throw you out before you can say poppycock," he growled threateningly.

Mercer nodded and said under his breath, "just curious…"

Cutler regained himself, straightening out his suit before walking off again. "Trust me, Mercer, would a person with feelings be heading off to Africa to help in the slave trade?" He smirked greedily, a flash going through his eyes.

Mercer grinned at this, "No, I suppose not."

"Good, now off we go," Cutler nodded, placing his hands behind his back. Despite Mercer's words, he did feel something with Sylvia, and he wondered if she felt the same way about him.

4 Years Later

Sylvia hadn't heard from Cutler in a long time. She knew he had said that he would be gone for awhile, but she had lost count on how many years it had been. She was already 23, and her father had finally given up hope for her ever finding a husband.

Sylvia sat in front of her vanity, just staring at her face. She was so bored here, and she could read it in her dull, tired eyes. A knock was suddenly heard from the downstairs, it sounded like it was from the front door. She sighed and turned her head back to the mirror, until she heard her father.

"Sylvia! Someone's here to see you!" He called up to her, his voice sounding more excited than anything else.

Sylvia recognized this change in voice and sighed. She better go downstairs and see, it couldn't hurt. She walked out of her room in a sluggish fashion, and down the stairs. She looked up and saw her father talking to another man. She gasped when he lifted his head.

"Cutler?" Sylvia breathed, her eyes wide as she ran over to him.

"I'll just leave you two alone to catch up…" Her father smiled as he walked out of the foyer. Once he was gone, Sylvia threw her arms around Cutler's neck.

"Whoa, easy there," Cutler laughed, his eyes wide with surprise, "I didn't know you would miss me that much."

Sylvia released her embrace and looked up at Cutler's face. He seemed different somehow, older and a bit hardened. He was handsome all and all, that same distinguished look in his eyes with his expensive suit, wig, and hat.

"Maybe," Sylvia smiled, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I would have been back sooner, but," Cutler paused, and through clenched teeth finished, "I had some unwanted company."

"Like pirates?" Sylvia guesses, her eyes now swarmed with curiosity.

"Yes, precisely," Cutler nodded. "Anyway, I came here to ask you if you wanted to have dinner at my manor tonight."

"Your manor?" Sylvia asked, raising an eyebrow, "what happened to you fath-"

"He did," Cutler answered shortly and unemotionally, "good man, a shame."

"Oh, sorry for you r loss," Sylvia sighed as she looked towards the ground, "so is it Lord Cutler Beckett now?"

"Yes, quite. Now, are you going to come tonight?" Cutler asked, very eager to here her response.

"Of course," Sylvia said, a smile across her face, "I'll be there."

"Fantastic,' Cutler grinned, "I'll be waiting."

With that, Cutler kissed Sylvia's hand and walked off.

Sylvia shook her head and smiled. Why did he always get to her like that? It didn't make sense. He had left her for 4 years wondering and waiting for him, why should she go tonight? She pondered her emotions, then disappeared back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Compass

Alright, Chapter 3 is up! Alright, this is the suggestive chapter towards the end, there will be no lemon posted! If you want the lemon, then cntact me and I will send it to you, but for posting purposes, I will not ^^

-------

Sylvia knocked on the Beckett Manor's door and waited for an answer. She checked her hair in the shining brass knocker and smoothed out her red dress. She recalled that being Cutler's favorite color, and made sure she looked her best. With a nod of approval, she backed away from her reflection and grinned; perfect.

She straightened up when she saw the door creak open, and Mercer on the other side.

"There you are Miss Parker, lord Beckett is waiting for you in the dining hall." Mercer declared as he led Sylvia in.

She stopped and looked around at the elaborate walls and elegant furniture. She couldn't believe that this was all Cutler's now.

Cutler was seated at the end of the long table, drinking a glass of red wine. He smiled upon her arrival, and Sylvia found this grin a little mischievous. She took a seat to the left of Cutler, smiling as she tucked her dress in. Cutler poured her a glass of wine, expensive by the look of it.

"You look lovely tonight," Cutler complimented, still pouring her wine.

Sylvia smiled as she took the glass from Beckett and took a sip. "Thank-you, you look very handsome too," Sylvia smiled, looking him over, "we match."

He wore a dark red suit with black pants and shoes. Like always, he wore his powdered wig with a black bow tied into it.

"I had a feeling you would wear my favorite color," Cutler stated, that playful smile coming over his face. It was very alluring, seductive in a way. Sylvia looked away from it, trying to clear her mind. She didn't know what he wanted, but it was beginning to scare her slightly. They were just friends, right? Just then, one of the chefs brought out their food from the kitchen.

Sylvia looked over her plate, then faced Cutler once more.

"So how was your overseas adventure?" She asked curiously, "you said you ran into pirates."

Cutler was about to drink from his glass when he froze, his smile vanishing into a frown.

"Pirates? Hardly," he snorted, "that man wouldn't pass for a pirate even if his name was Red Beard."

"Who," Sylvia wondered, "who wouldn't be a pirate?"

"He calls himself Jack Sparrow," Cutler choked, "if you ask me, he's a disgrace to all pirates."

"Jack Sparrow? What happened with him?" Sylvia asked, ore curious with Cutler's story than the food at the moment.

"Got in the way of my…surveying," Cutler paused quietly as he took a sip of his wine, "but I got him back, branded him with the good ole mark of a pirate." His voice turned to acid, filled with a sweet sound of vengeance.

"Oh," Sylvia understood clearly now, "sounded like a great time."

"Yes, it was wonderful," Cutler rolled his eyes sarcastically.

When they had finished eating, Cutler and Sylvia both stood up.

"Well, you better get home," Cutler sighed as he led Sylvia towards the door. She glanced out of the large balcony window that overlooked the water. It was pitch-black outside with only the pale moon reflecting over the sea.

"It's a little too dark for me to walk home," Sylvia said, looking up at Cutler. He was hoping she would say that.

"Oh, then you can always stay here if you want," Cutler suggested, "I have plenty of guestrooms."

"Thanks," Sylvia smile at Cutler, "that's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," Cutler smiled, that same smile he had used all night, "the guest bedroom is located next to mine, upstairs to the left. If you need me I'll be in my office down the hall." With those last few words, he nodded to Sylvia and walked off with Mercer.

Sylvia watched Cutler go, her father wouldn't mind her being gone for the night, or she hoped he wouldn't. She headed upstairs towards the bedrooms. She turned to go left, then noticed what seemed to be hundreds of doors lining the hall. Cutler had neglected to say which door, was this all a plan? Sylvia sighed and turned around, going back downstairs. She had to ask him where, and that meant going to his office.

The office on the other hand, was much easier to find. The glass door was large, and on the pane it had the East India Trading Company's logo painted in red on it. It was dark inside, so Sylvia knocked; no answer. She tried the brass knob, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. Cautiously, she walked in, taking small, quiet steps on the wooden floor.

She found a candle and a match, lighting it quickly. She set it down on a large, wooden desk and looked around. It was a fairly large office with shelves of books lining its' walls. The large window behind the desk looked over the sea and moon. Then, something glinted on the desk and caught her eye.

A single, strange compass sat on the desk. Curiously, Sylvia picked it up and turned it over in her hands. She opened its' lid and looked at the familiar directions painted behind the glass and on the wood. The needle on the other hand, just spun endlessly around. Now, why would Cutler have a broken compass? Sylvia stopped when the needle suddenly halted, and pointed behind her.

Sylvia whipped around to see Cutler in the doorway, smirking like he always is.

"Oh, Cutler, I was just…ugh…" Sylvia stammered , then was stopped when Cutler approached her.

"No need to explain," he smiled as he glanced down at the compass still clutched in her hands, "you wanted me?" With that, he took the compass out of her hands as the arrow began to spin again. He shut it tight before it stopped.

"Yes," Sylvia began, still staring at the compass, "I couldn't find my bedroom…"

"Oh, how foolish of me," Cutler sighed as he placed the compass back on his desk, "forgot to tell you which room…"

"Or was that all planned out?" Sylvia asked, her voice now daring as she looked up into his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Cutler asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You told me to the left because you knew that I would come into here asking for your help," Sylvia explained, "than you placed that broken compass out so I would find it, and then you would-" Cutler stopped her as he walked up to her, so his face was inches from hers.

"Clever," Cutler breathed, his warm breath hitting her face, "I never thought of it that way…"

He smelled like wine, and Sylvia took in his intoxicating scent. She snapped out of it, continuing her theory. "Oh but you did," Sylvia inferred, "I don't know what that compass has to do with anything bu-" Cutler placed a finger over her lips and hushed her.

"Intended or not," Cutler began, "I'm still glad you're here." Sylvia was silent, entranced by his hazel eyes.

"Why?" She asked simply.

Cutler placed one hand on her cheek and brushed it lightly with his fingers and whispered, "Because I wanted to try something." With that, his lips met Sylvia's as he kissed her passionately. Sylvia hesitated, and when she was about to protest she began to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She could taste the red wine on his tongue, his breath eating away at hers. It was so rich and intoxicating, she gave in with a slight moan. She was drowned by the different scents and flavors, and then it stopped when he broke away gently. He brought her close into an embrace, Sylvia resting her head on his chest.

"Now that you tried it," Sylvia spoke, "what do you think of it?"

Cutler thought for a few seconds then said, "I think I love it. Now, do you want to try and find your bedroom, or do you want to follow me to mine?"

Sylvia blushed deeply, knowing exactly what his intentions were. She loved him more than anything else, and she wanted nothing else than to be with him.

"I think I'll follow you," Sylvia smirked, taking his arm.

"Suit yourself," Cutler laughed as he continued to hold Sylvia gently in his arms, then released her.

Arm in arm, they both headed upstairs, now both knowing exactly where they were going.


	4. Chapter 4: Commitments

Sorry it took so long! Here is the next chapter…please don't kill me XD

Chapter 4: Commitments

Sylvia's eyes blinked open to a bright morning sun blaring through a large window. She growled and took a pillow, placing it over her head. She hated being woken up like that, and she was exhausted.

Cutler felt her stir and warily sat up, gritting his teeth together from the soreness. Memories of last night flooded back with the stiffness, and he grinned at the thought. He rested his eyes on Sylvia; head vanished underneath a great down pillow and body tangled up in the large red comforter and sheets.

"Well good morning darling," he mused with a velvety, playful voice.

She peeked out from underneath the pillow at him and immediately blushed from his partially-clothed figure. "It's too early…" she groaned before sinking back into the bed.

"Early? Its 10 am how is that early?" He asked, glancing at a clock opposite of the bed. It took him a few seconds to realize how late it was, and when he did he immediately jumped out of bed and cursed under his breath.

Sylvia jumped up as well, covering herself up with a sheet as she did so. "Ten? Are you sure?" She yelled grabbing for some of her clothes strewn across the floor, "my father's going to kill me!"

"Oh, yes, your father as well," Cutler growled as he hopped around trying to put his stockings on, "I have a East India Trading Company meeting this morning, think about my reputation!"

Once Sylvia heard that, she stopped fastening the corset around her waist and glared at him. "Your reputation? Is that all you're worried about?" She huffed, "what about me? Do I matter at all?"

Cutler sighed and adjusted his collar, knowing he had said the wrong thing. "You don't understand my position…I'm a man of prestige and power, if anyone saw me as less, the respect would go with it, and there would my power." He reasoned, fastening his sword around his waist, "Sylvia…I love you, and nothing would ever change that."

Sylvia's harsh glare softened as she slipped on her dress and started doing the laces. "Alright…" She breathed, letting a smile escape her lips.

Cutler smirked and strode over to her, placing one arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "You see? Everything will be just fine," he reasoned, giving her a light peck on the lips, "Now, we best be getting you back to your father."

Sylvia smiled and let him lead her out, resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't suppose we should tell him…do you?" She asked, glancing up at him with soft blue eyes.

Cutler froze for a second, the smile on his face vanishing. "I-I don't think that would be wise," he nodded, "I mean…I don't think he'd be too impressed, I haven't even asked him to court you yet…"

"But we have to tell him something," Sylvia urged, "what else am I going to say to him? That it wasn't suspicious at all that I spent the night with a young lord in his mansion?"

Beckett quickly saw the problem here, and took a moment to think. He wanted to tell her father, more than anything, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a true commitment or not. After a few moments, he looked to Sylvia again and flashed a flawless grin.

"Don't let this bother you darling, I'll get this all sorted out." He gave his a kiss on the cheek as they both started to descend down the staircase together arm-in-arm.

Mercer waited at the bottom, impatiently tapping his foot and checking his expensive wristwatch. Once he saw the two he gave Cutler a scowl. "Do you have any idea what time it is? The company Cutler, the company!"

Cutler and Sylvia both jumped in surprise, and Cutler quickly withdrew his arm from Sylvia's waist. After recovering from the surprise, his solemnly rolled his eyes. "Who runs the company, Mercer?" He challenged, sending a glare of his own to him.

Mercer's face softened as he coward back, and his voice got noticeably quieter. "Yes…so sorry my Lord," he responded sheepishly, "but remember, the later you are the less investors will invest."

Cutler sighed as they both finished walking down the stairs. "Understood Mercer, but I must take Miss Parker home first," he nodded definitely, taking her arm in his, "her father will be quite worried.

Mercer raised an eyebrow at the two's body language, and didn't dismiss the fact that she had spent the night here. The two also weren't the quietest couple around.

"Very well," Mercer smirked as he opened the front door.

Cutler led Sylvia out and into an already prepared carriage. He sat down next to her on the seat and Mercer sat across from them, putting most of his attention on Cutler though.

"I trust your stay here was excellent?" Mercer inquired to Sylvia.

Sylvia smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Er…yes, it was very nice," Sylvia nodded, biting her lip to prevent her from saying any more.

Cutler looked at her and smirked slightly, knowing what she was thinking and what she couldn't stay. He rested a hand on top of hers and squeezed it, out of sight from mercer of course.

"It was very nice having you," Cutler breathed, Sylvia catching the scent of his intoxicating breath, "I do enjoy the company."

Sylvia blushed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, it must get quite lonely living in a house that large, and with so few people in it."

Mercer watched the two silently, smirking to himself about the clear couple in front of him. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of Sylvia's respectable home, no more than two stories high with a pleasant rose garden wrapped around a wrought-iron fence.

"Thank you for everything," Sylvia smiled as the driver assisted her and Cutler out.

"It was my pleasure," Cutler reassured her, taking her hand and kissing it, "let me walk you to the door."

Sylvia smiled as he took her hand and led her to the door, and knocked on it twice. Feet scuttled on the other side as a maid opened the door, smiling when she saw the two. "There you are Miss Parker! Oh, the Mister has been so worried about you!" Her voice was quick and frantic, and in an instance she had whipped around and shouted, "Mister Parker! Sylvia's back!" She then turned two the two figures in the door and opened the door wider for them to come in. "Oh please, do come in and sit down, Mister Parker will be right down with you."

"Thank you Sophia," Sylvia smiled before leading Cutler in. She sat down on the couch, but he didn't take a seat next to her.

"Sorry, I really have to go…I'm already late, but I'll see you again later," he nodded to her.

"Do you really have to go so soon? Don't you even want to explain this situation to my father?" She asked rather desperately, squeezing his hand she had refused to let go of.

"Sylvia…I wish I could, but my job is at stake," he tried to tell her, whipping his hand away, "you have to learn that there is more to life than just waiting around in a parlor." His words were harsh, and he could tell he had hurt Sylvia. "I'm sorry, I see you again." With that, he leaned over and kissed her softly, Sylvia kissing back for a moment. Cutler broke it and started out the door, closing it behind him.

Sylvia sighed and folded her hands on her lap. It seemed like every time she would get to spend time with Cutler, he was gone a second after. She knew what he had told her was true, that business and money was important and all, but wasn't love just as great? He thoughts were cut off when her father came running into the room, pure relief on his face.

"Sylvia!" He cried happily, throwing his arms around her, "I was certain something terrible had befallen you! Where have you been?" He released his embrace and looked at her, eyes frantically searching over her for any signs of injury.

"Father, I'm fine, and the dinner went a little later than expected last night so I stayed with Cutler…er, in his mansion that is." She corrected it quickly, scared she might suggest that more had happened than a simple sleepover to her father.

"Oh…is that all then?" he asked, backing away from her and taking a seat in a recliner across from her, "Well, pardon my worry then…" he said quietly with a small laugh.

Sylvia smiled to him, "Don't worry about it," she smiled, looking off towards the ground as she thought of last night, "Cutler is a very kind and generous man, there's nothing to worry about."

Her father raised an eyebrow in response, a small grin appearing on his face. "Tell me…do you fancy Cutler?" He asked, his voice in a curious inquire.

"Father I-" Sylvia paused as she thought of him, and her stomach suddenly felt light, "I-I do." She admitted with a small laugh, looking off towards the ground.

"That's fantastic!" He father cried out in joy, standing off from his seat, "I knew you would find the perfect man, Cutler is a fine gentleman indeed. When shall he ask to court you?"

Sylvia was quite taken by her father's pleasant reaction, but paused when he asked her this new question. "I don't know…" She answered truthfully, looking off at the wall.

"Oh…I see," Her father answered, starting towards the stairs, "well, he will love you before the week's end." He reassured her, then started upstairs.

Sylvia sat there staring, but laughed to herself. She knew that Cutler loved her, she was just wondering when (and what) he would say to her father. She bit her lip and stood up, trying to put this off until another time. She would talk to Cutler tomorrow and get things sorted out; that was that.

Cutler sat across from Mercer in the carriage, looking out the window thoughtfully. He was thinking about Sylvia and his relationship with her, basically what he was going to do with it. He did love her, whatever feeling that was, if that meant that every time his saw her he felt strange. She was also a great lover, and what more could you want from a woman?

"Cutler…" Mercer interrupted his thoughts, giving him a confusing look.

Cutler turned his head to look at him. "What?"

"About Miss Parker," Mercer inquired slyly, "don't think that you can keep your little affair with her away from me."

Cutler's face flushed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know _exactly_ what I mean," Mercer smirked, his voice edging a little. "You two aren't the quietest lovers, mind you that."

Cutler felt his face go red, and immediately sat up in his seat, giving a deathly glare to Mercer. "You better keep this all to yourself," he snarled, "or you'll be short of a job pretty soon."

Mercer backed away in his seat, a little frightened of Cutler's sudden mood swing. "Alright, I was just pointing out," he muttered, "Besides, I think Sylvia is a wise choice for a girl. Her family has money, not to mention she's absolutely beautiful."

Cutler relaxed, regaining his cool, arrogant composure. "Yes…you're right," he smiled, looking at the watery landscape just outside of the window, "she's perfect, isn't she?"

Mercer smiled at Cutler's reaction, "Yes, she is."

"That was rhetorical, I already knew that," Cutler smirked, "what do you say about me proposing to her?"

"Proposing? Already?" Mercer asked, a little surprised, "you haven't even courted her yet!"

"What does it matter?" Cutler shot back, turning to look at him, "if I want her as my wife, then she will be my wife. I've already slept with her haven't I? What difference would it make?"

"Very good point sir…" Mercer answered, looking off towards the ground.

"Good, then I will ask her." Cutler decided, figuring out a date in his head, "she'll be the perfect wife."

There's chapter 4! Next chapter I'll post ASAP, but I think I'll be writing a bonus chapter soon as well ^^ I am a comment addict, so reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad!


End file.
